A woman like his mother
by Addy01
Summary: They say a man will marry woman like his mother one day. This is the story of what happens when, on his first day of kindergarten, Shinichi fell in love with Sonoko's loyalty, righteousness and fiery personality instead. For Poirot Café's Themed Contest #24: Assumptions. Inspired by Blackkatjinx fanart at Poirot Café Jinx's Art Corner!Beta'd by Cazuki. ShinSono One-shot


A woman like his mother

By Addy01

 _Hope you guys enjoy this! I was cackling all the way as I was writing this. Thank goodness I was home alone when I did most of my writing! I'll say it's pure crack because of the pairing, and because I still can't believe I wrote it._

 _Summary: They say a man will marry woman like his mother one day. This is the story of what happened when, on his first day of kindergarten, Shinichi fell in love with Sonoko's loyalty, righteousness and fiery personality instead. Crack and Fluff. For Poirot Café's Themed Contest #24: Assumptions. Inspired by Blackkatjinx fanart! Check it out at Poirot Café Jinx's Art Corner! Beta'd by Cazuki. ShinichiXSonoko One-shot_

 _Warning: maybe OOC, 'cause really, I am just writing this for the fun of it._

* * *

Shinichi hadn't seen the point in attending Kindergarten. None at all.

He could read well above his age group, swallowing volumes of Conan Doyle's work; those books contained Kanji! He could count well enough too, having helped his father make sure they were given the right change at the restaurant last week. He certainly didn't need friends; all the other kids were only interested in playing tag and running and were just plain boring.

With all the wisdom of a four-year-old, Shinichi was sure that he'd be better off staying at home with his precious books.

Naturally, his parents disagreed.

His feelings about the whole - unfair! - situation only cemented when he was dragged across town by his mother. All for a 'inconsequential' thing like a name tag. He had just learned that word yesterday in one of his dad's manual scripts. See! He wasn't reading too much for his own good; his mommy was wrong!

Whatever it was, Shinichi was sure that Kindergarten was just too much of a hassle. Books never gave him that much trouble…

Books…books were good. They were interesting and exciting and not troublesome at all.

So, here he was, outside a classroom that he assumed - No! He deduced! Like Sherlock Holmes! - was going to be his for the rest of his career in Kindergarten. He peered through the glass, seeing if there was a way for him to sneak out if it was going to be as boring as he imagined it would be.

The first thing he noticed was fiery, passionate blue eyes, burning with righteous anger. She stood in front of her friend, defending the frightened girl from three boys who were most likely bullying her.

Shinichi couldn't hear what she was saying, but from the tilt of her lips, the frown on her face, and how protective her stance was, he felt a strum in his heartstrings.

Right then, he was sure - very such, in fact - that Kindergarten was not going to be as boring as he'd imagined it would be.

* * *

"There's definitely something off about that guy! I'm sure of it!"

"Are you talking about your homeroom teacher, Efune-sensei?" His mother asked. After a few days of 'observation', - look, another new word he learnt that's not from school! - Shinichi was sure that the man was 'up-to-no-good'. He explained everything to his parents. At the very least, his father would fix it! Besides, if that man did something to Ran, _Sonoko would be sad…_

"Oh! Looks like someone's jealous that the teacher's paying too much attention to a certain someone~," his mother pressed on when he hadn't responded.

"No! That's not it!" Shinichi replied (no, he did not stutter).

"Or is it because this person is not paying any attention to him~"

"You got it all wrong Okasan!, it's not about Ran, it's Sono…" Shinichi stopped short, partly because he realised his slipped, partly because of the predatory smirk that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Oh~? Who's Sono?"

"S-sonoko, not Sono…"

"Ah! Two girls! You sure work fast don't you, Shin-chan! Come on! Tell mommy all about it!" She seemed ready to pounce at him at any second. _Abort! Abort! Abort!_

"It-it doesn't matter! That wasn't the point! Anyway, I am sure that guy is up to no good! So there!" with that, Shinichi quickly shuffled out of the library.

See!? Kindergarten's so troublesome. If he hadn't gone there, his face wouldn't be constantly burning; his stomach wouldn't be churning for any other reason than excitement; his mother wouldn't be teasing him so much and…. And…

Shinichi would have never met Sonoko…

Okay, maybe Kindergarten wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

Shinichi didn't know how the other kids (and his mother) came to the conclusion that he liked Ran. Sure, he had showed off that thing with the cherry blossom name tag, but that's because he wanted to support Sonoko and get on her good side. (He'd denied it, but… there was no point in lying to himself about it, was there?)

And he only starting paying attention to the timid girl because that guy - No! He doesn't deserve to be called a sensei! - had been acting very suspicious.

He was only hanging out with Ran because Sonoko always hung out with her.

 _You would think that if someone was going to tease someone about liking another person, they'll at least get the right one._

Normally, he would ignore all of those ba'rous and get on with his life.

But there was a problem with that: Sonoko had believed the other kids too…

* * *

Over the years, he continued to find his attraction to Sonoko totally illogical.

She was too loud and gossipy, overly dramatic about almost everything, too obsessed about appearances and fashion and the little things that didn't really matter. In fact, it was the things he constantly complained about his mother doing.

So, by right, shouldn't he be put off by her?

But he thought of how she's so confident and always so sure of herself. Strong-willed and not easily swayed by the common opinion. (He was beginning to suspect that she was actually the one that started that particularly annoying rumour… with how persistently she was trying to set Ran up with him it's highly probable). She stood strong by her beliefs and preserver through set-backs.

She's expressive, vibrant and true to herself.

" _Oh Ran-chan! Shinichi-kun! It' so delicious~! " she exclaimed, any sort of decorum a girl of her status entirely fled as she attacked the pastry._

The fire in her eyes continue to lure him in, sparking whenever something excites her.

" _GOOO! SHINICHI! GOOO! KICK THEIR BUTT WITH THAT SOCCER BALL!" cheering into a megaphone - no one questions how she got her hands on it, they just accept it as part of her quirkiness._

Her optimistic and upbeat nature was always inspiring.

 _"_ _To be asked to play for Noir Tokyo, Shinichi?! At fourteen?! That's, like, never happened, like ever!"_

Her strong sense of righteousness resonated with his own.

 _"Stop harassing Ran-chan, or else!" she said, waving a broom at the bullies._

She might whine and wail when she doesn't get her way - _"But Ran! Why do we have to go so soon, the mall doesn't close till ten…" - ,_ but a dependable friend who never abandoned anyone at their time of needs - " _Don't worry, I'll stay behind to clean the classroom with you afterwards."_

All this nitty gritty details only increase his interest in her. His heart beat a little faster whenever she came to mind. She was more than what he expected from his first impressions and his attraction only grew the more he got to learn about her.

Enough that he wanted to be more than just a friend.

 _'Now, if only I could get to stop her match-making me with Ran.'_

* * *

It took much persuasion, - oh alright, it was begging - but he had managed to get his parents to agree to host another… friend.

Now, he just need to ask her. _And maybe he can finally hint that he was in love with her and stop her ridiculous scheme to get him together with her best friend._

"Sonoko, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it about, Shinichi-kun?" ' _Alright! Here goes nothing!'_

"I'm going to LA to visit my parents next month, and they don't mind if I bring a friend along, since they'll be busy most of the time….So I was wondering if you want to come along?"

There was a long pause… Shinichi wasn't sure if she even heard him right... and as he was about to repeat his question when she finally responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask someone else, like Ran?" ' _Damn, she not going to do it again, is she? Ohhh! That's it! I am going to end this once and for all!'_

"Well! I'm not asking her now, am I?" ' _There! I said it! She can't misinterpret that now!'_

"Oh…so….you're asking me?"

"Yes…" ' _Right.'_

"To go on a holiday…"

"Yes…" _'That's right.'_

"Just with you…"

"Yes…" _'Come on, say Yes!'_

"As in like more than a friend?" ' _Defini…what did she say?!'_

"Ye-ye-w-what are you talking about!?" ' _Oh wait! Was that too direct?!'_

"Ooh…. I guess I was wrong all this years, huh…" ' _Oh no! Don't cry, why are you even cry? Is it because it was kind of, sort of an accidental, unintentional confession?! Or you're not interested at all? What is it!? Oh no! Oh shoot! I screwed up! Screwed! Screwed! Screwed!'_

"Yes! I mean, No! I-I-I Wait! …" ' _Rewind! Rewind! Rewind!'_

"Okay."

"D-ddon't g-g-e-t…wha?" ' _Wha?'_

"Okay, I'll go, I just need to ask my parents about it, but they should be more than fine with it."

"Oh…OH…." ' _Really?'_

"Just text me the details?"

"…Okay." _'Did she just say yes?'_

"Oh and Shinichi-kun?" ' _God, she's really cute when she's blushing.'_

"Y-yes, S-sonoko?" ' _Oh goodness! What's with the stutter! Get a grip, Kudo!'_

"You're really cute when you're flustered. I really like that."

Shinichi couldn't keep a goofy grin off his face the rest of the day, though he didn't actually mind, because he was too busy thinking about the very first, sweet, shy, blushing smile that she directed at him.

* * *

It was slightly awkward at the beginning of their flight to LA. What with Shinichi's not-so-subtle, not-so-direct and not-so-intended revelation. Shy glances were exchanged and small talk fell through. Before long, there was only silence between them.

It took a murder for them to fall back into equilibrium.

"Eh, detective geek."

"Eh?" Shinichi looked up from the corpse, having been in the process of searching for more clues to track down the murder.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with this?" Sonoko raised an eyebrow in scepticism. "I mean, I know you used to tag along with your Dad whenever he had cases before, but are you sure you know what you are doing?"

He shrugged in reply, "No, but I should at least try, shouldn't I?"

"Hehe, just don't get ahead of yourself, neh? Mystery Otaku. Remember, just because you have made a few deductions before and managed to impress us mere mortals, doesn't mean you are able to solve this case. Not even with that silver tongue of yours."

"Oi, oi. Do you have such a low opinion of me?" and not, that wasn't a pout on his face, _Kudo Shinichi doesn't pout_.

"Owww, don't pout Shinichi. You think I would have come along for this trip if I had? Besides, even if you couldn't solve the case, you already observed quite a few things that'll help the investigation. So you're already on your way to become a mentantei, neh?"

Shinichi's reddening cheeks said it all. That backhanded compliment was really unexpected. _When will he ever stop being surprised by her?_

"Huhuhu! I really didn't expect you to blush so much from such a simple compliment! Anyway, go on, what have you got so far besides what you have told the police? I know you can't wait to 'show-off' to me, right?" Sonoko's wink only set to deepen the blush on his cheeks.

So Shinichi tried his hardest on the case, if only to show Sonoko that he was worthy of her confidence in him.

And when he finally cracked it, it was her proud, beaming smile that he treasured the most

* * *

"Shinichi, I need your help with this! Do you think you can help out?" Kudo Yukiko tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Alright… Come here Sonoko. Brace yourself!" motioning Sonoko to his side of the car.

Sonoko scooted as instructed, but there was weariness evident in her eyes. "Do I want to know what's going to happen?"

…

"OMG! That was so awesome! Can we do that again? Pretty please?"

"Of course, Sonoko-chan! A girl after my own heart~"

…

"OMG! OMG! OMG! It's Sharon Vineyard! Can I have your autograph?"

…

"Oh no! Not another murder! Shinichi, I'm beginning to think you're cursed." Sonoko whined, you'd think that one murder was enough for a lifetime.

…

"Neh, Yukiko-neesan, why don't we let Shinichi take a shot at it, he managed to solve that case on the plane after all." Shinichi couldn't helped but blush when he heard her whispered inquiry. _To think she'd so much confidence in him..._ It took a lot out of him not to react to the somersault on his stomach and the flutter in his heart.

...

By the end of the trip, they were officially together.

Naturally, with the majority's preconceived biases, coloured by the rumour mill, no one believed them.

* * *

They say that reality always turns out to be much better than one's imagination.

That was truly the case for Shinichi

…

She's not afraid to make the romantic gesture.

"Here you go, Shinichi." blushing, she extended a popsicle to him, the one that she had just snapped off from the pair that came in the packaging.

…

Her naturally morbid curiosity meant that she didn't mind him being such a detective geek - not at all. In fact, she had taken to following him to quite a few crime scenes, whenever he got called in by Megure-Keibu.

 _And if it meant that he could impress her with his deductive skills, that's just a bonus._

"So…. how do you know he was poisoned, Shinichi?"

…

He also liked that she didn't take his nonsense. In fact, he's rather likes the fact that she's quite possessive of him.

"Sonoko, where are all my letters?" Shinichi was tidying up the house, and noticed the stack had disappeared since he'd last seen it in the morning.

"Oh, you mean those fan mails? They are there, in that pile of ash in fireplace…" she tried to sound nonchalant, _but she hadn't turned a page in the last fifteen minutes…_

"Huh? Why did you do that?"

"You don't need to have a bigger head than you already have, you baka." With her tensed shoulder, he could see that she was bracing herself for his anger.

"Oh, okay then."

"Eh? You aren't mad at me?" her eyes bulged, _and wasn't that a cute expression._ _He loved it whenever he surprised her like that._

"Of course not, not as if I cared about them. Was just wondering where it'd all gone to, that's all." He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he saw her blinding smile beaming back at him.

"Oh Shinichi, aren't you the sweetest thing!"

…

With a coke in one hand, and the other linking with Sonoko's, they were walking hand in hand in Tropical Land. It was such a sunny, lovely day for a date.

With all the positive omens, Shinichi couldn't help but think:

 _'She might just be the one for me.'_

* * *

He started following the men-in-black only after Sonoko went to the ladies to freshen up after the murder.

Those guys had raised his detective alarm. They were up to something and weren't even being subtle about it. What, with their attire so unsuited for a day in the amusement park and with their suspicious behaviour. Y _ou would think even amateurs wouldn't have committed such simple mistakes._

Despite those thoughts, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the whole situation. So, no matter how much he rushed into danger, there was no way he'd let Sonoko get hurt.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to a warmth on his front, with his head pounding hard, as if threatening to crack open at any second. He could tell Sonoko was giving him a piggy back, but for the life of him, at that moment, he couldn't think what was wrong with that.

"S-sonoko?" His voice was a dry rasp. How long was he out for?

"Shinichi! You're finally awake." There was a jerk, before she quickened her pace and headed towards a bench. "I don't think I can carry you much longer. Didn't expect little kids to be so heavy."

"Little kids?" Then it struck him. _He had shrunken! How was it even possible?!_

"Don't think you can get out of trouble mister. What happened? What were you thinking?!..." She continued rambling on, - _a sure sign of distress, he hadn't meant to make her worry_ – putting him down, she took his hand and continued walking.

Though he had to say, he was impressed that she managed to carry him this far… _His girl never stopped impressing him_. His heart skipped a beat at that thought - he'll get a heart attack if it continues like this.

They took much longer to make it back to the Kudo mansion, especially with Shinichi's much shorter stride and with the rain pouring down half way through.

Just as they were about to enter the gates, there was an explosion at Agase-Hakase's house. Another failed experiment. He had stepped out to get away from it.

A quick glance at each other, and they made a grab for the Professor, dragging him into the mansion with them.

"Hmmm, what's going on Sonoko-kun? And who's this kid?"

* * *

"So what are you going to do now, Shinichi?" The professor posed the question that had been at the fore-front of their minds since the mess began.

"I need to get hold of cases, lots of them. Sooner or later, there'll be something that'll come up that can lead me to them."

"Well, if that's the case, let me handle it."

"Eh? Sonoko? You don't mean…?"

"I mean it. I have been tagging along for most of your cases, so it wouldn't be so far-fetched that you taught me a thing or two right? So the next time Megure-Keibu calls, just direct him to me, and Deduction Queen Sonoko will solve the case on your behalf!" She crossed her arms and tilted her head upwards. He could tell that she was hiding her worry behind an excited facade of stepping into the limelight and becoming a famous detective – with the way her eye's twitched, her tell-tale sign of her nervousness.

"Are you sure? Do you think you can handle it all by yourself? Or if it'll even work." Doubt and worry and scepticism laced his voice. There's no way this could work. He's already counting the number of ways this could fail.

"Of course not, baka. You'll be tagging along with me, and once you solve the cases, you can tell me all about it and I'll just relay your deductions to the police! Easy peasy~." Sonoko preened.

"Ba'rou. I'm not sure if you can pull it off, to the honest…" Shinichi could only sigh...' _Once she gets an idea in her head. Doomed! We're Doomed!'_

"Hey, don't look down on me Mister! It's because of you that we need to make this plan work. Look, you can start teaching me now. Then with a little practice, we can pull it off! I didn't take all those acting lessons from your mother for nothing!"

"Are you sure about this? Sonoko-kun," the Professor stepped in, trying to head off an argument that was sure to erupt. "I mean, we can think of something else. Ran-kun's father is a detective right? If Shinichi were to live with the Mouris…"

"No! Absolutely not! Why can't he stay with you, Hakase?" "Oi?! Kogoro-occhan? No! That's an even worse idea, Hakase!"

Sonoko turned to Shinichi. "Besides Shinichi, we are in this together! So don't you think you can just run away thinking that you can keep me safe and all that masochistic nonsense…"

"Alright. Just let me put it out there that I don't think this is a good idea at all."

* * *

"Megure-Keibu."

"Suzuki-san. So Kudo-kun sent you?…" The inspector asked. It's obvious he thought Shinichi had finally lost it. Shinichi-as-Conan died a little inside when he heard the tone. 'Definitely a b _ad idea...Should have headed her off when I had the chance.'_

"Yap! Detective Sonoko reporting for duty!"

A sigh was the only reply "…Just don't touch anything…and who's the little boy?"

"Edogawa Conan. I promise to be good!" Shinichi chirped, doing the best impression of a seven-year-old that he'd remember seeing on TV once.

"Are you sure it's alright to bring a little kid to a crime scene?" It looked like Megure-keibu was really starting to doubt their sanity.

"He's a good boy, I'll make sure he doesn't leave my side," Sonoko replied, slapping the side of his shoulder. _'Yap, that's going to hurt later.'_

"Kids these days. What's wrong with spending their days reading a plain old book or playing some sports? But noooo, they just have to play detective..." Megure-Keibu muttered to himself after he gave them the relevant information, walking away to talk to another officer.

"So what have you got so far, Chibi-chan?" Sonoko asked, crouching down to Shinichi at his kiddy level, now that they're away from the police.

"C-Chibi-chan?"

"What? Not like you don't deserve it."

"Hai hai." _He'll never hear the end of it._

"Now, Chibi-chan, let's get to work. Tell me what you've got so far."

"Alright… the neighbour said he heard the scream at around ten yesterday night, but I can see from the way the rigor mortis has set in that the murder occurred much earlier. Maybe at least six hours before then…"

* * *

Ran wasn't sure what to think, when Sonoko started to bring Conan-kun to their outings and shopping trips.

Not that she minded (the little boy was very well-behaved, and his attachment to Sonoko was very, very cute). It was just rather uncharacteristic of Sonoko, who wasn't the most patient of people to anyone other than Shinichi.

Though maybe it's because of the idiot detective geek, now than she thought about it. Shinichi hadn't turned up for school for a few weeks now. _Sonoko had said that he was on a case, so he'll be away for a while._

That little boy was like a mini replica of the detective, - Sonoko had taken to calling him Chibi-chan, much to Conan-kun's chargin - all the way from appearance to attitude. The only difference was the oversized glasses that took over the boy's face.e.

 _'Really, to missing school for some stupid case? Some boys just never grow up.'_

Whatever it was, she hoped that Shinichi returned safely. She doesn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces of Sonoko's broken heart if anything were to happen to him.

* * *

They shouldn't have solved the case, but Hattori had proven to be less than capable the last time they met, so they weren't sure if he could solve it even if they left hints.

So they did it, with Sonoko leading the reveal, and Shinichi right behind her, providing support whenever necessary. They thought they had done well, as usual, especially since their 'performance' went without a hitch.

Naturally, they hadn't expected Hattori to pounce onto Shinichi alone after the fact and said, "You're Kudo, aren't you?"

"Wha-what are you saying!? Can't you see I'm a child!?"

"You can't trick me! I saw you standing behind that neechan and use this." Hattori reached out to the bow tie and flipped it around, revealing the voice–changing mechanism. "Also, you and that neechan spoke very differently. The thought processes and deductions are the same as Kudo's, I'm sure of it! The way the neechan interacted and deferred to you was really suspicious too."

"But hey, it's impossible! Look at me. I'm a child!" Shinichi tried to protest…

However, the Osakan continued to steam-roll ahead, "Then, you wouldn't mind if word got around that your neechan is a paedophile, would ya?"

"What?! Wait a moment, I am sure we can talk about this…"

' _See, told them it was a bad idea. We didn't even last a month.'_

* * *

It took a while for Sonoko and Miyano-Shino-as-Haibara-Ai to warm up to each other, and when they finally did, it was like opening the Pandora's Box.

At least, that was what it seemed like to Shinichi. He sat by the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee, looking over the girls as they came back from their shopping spree. They were lounging on the sofa, giggling over the latest ComCom magazine. There seemed to be a neverending supply of clothes spilling out of the shopping bags. _It was all for Haibara-chan,_ Sonoko said. For _her new lease of life…_

 _Or whatever excuse they can come up with to justify spending so much money on clothes._

And to think that, a couple of months ago, they were both wary of each other. Sonoko, because Haibara had been responsible for Shinichi's current predicament; and Haibara, because there's just one too many people in the know.

 _'Girls, I'll never understand them.'_

* * *

They had just finished giving their statement to the police and were making their way back to Makoto's family inn after being attacked in the woods.

Ran and Sonoko were walking in front, while Shinichi-as-Conan was walking a few steps back with Makoto.

"Thank you for saving Sonoko-neechan. But just letting you know, she's already taken."

"Eh, what are you talking about, boy?" Shinichi wouldn't have noticed the blush on the dark skin if he hadn't been looking for it.

"You hide it well, but you can't fool me. Your attraction to Sonoko…" he trailed off at the statement, and turned to glare at the dark-skinned teenager.

It was obvious that his glare was putting Makoto on edge. Yes…"…Okay, say you're right. Who is this mysterious boyfriend of hers that I heard is never around?"

"He's right here." Shinichi retorted and proceed to intensifying his glare.

"…"

And as if on cue Sonoko appeared, and took Conan's hand. "Come, let's go Chibi-chan."

As they walked away, Shinichi turned his head to stick his tongue out of him.

 _'Ah…the joys of being seven again.'_

* * *

"KID-sama!" Sonoko cheered as Kaitou Kid appeared from the smokescreen, high up between the buildings, as if levitating in the air.

Shinichi couldn't stand it any longer, and tugged hard on her jacket, pulling her to his level.

"Oi, oi…do you have to cheer the thief on like that!" he hissed. No matter how he tried, he couldn't keep the jealousy and hurt out of his voice.

"Don't be jealous, Shinichi~." She whispered back and snuck a quick peck on his cheek; _it's been while since she did that_. "There's only room for one man in my heart…Now, let me have my fun~!" and she went back to cheering with the crowd

' _That'd better be the case.'_

* * *

"What is it? Since you came with me all this way…There's something you wanted to say right?" It was Eisuke's last day at Teitan High and after a murder (again) at a karaoke lounge. Shinichi-as-Conan was alone with Hondou Eisuke, having gone a different direction from the girls as they left the crime scene.

The clumsy teenager went on to explain his plans to go to America and become a CIA agent like his father and sister. And revealed how he wanted to confess his love to Ran…

"But I heard that Shinichi-san had some feelings for her. So I'd like to ask him if it's alright for me to confess my feelings for Ran-san!"

"Maa, if you don't mind being hammered by her karate kicks whenever she gets angry, by all means, go for it! You have all of our support!

"Eh?!"

 _'Huh, you'd think that particular rumour would have died down now that I'm actually dating Sonoko…Ba'rous, all of them.'_

* * *

After they defeated the Black Organisation and Shinichi had taken the permanent antidote, the first thing Sonoko did was drag him into a room alone.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this for ages! It just isn't right making out with Chibi-you, Shinichi."

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal night out. Shinichi and Sonoko having dinner at one of her favourite French restaurants. He had been slightly dazed for the whole day and hadn't said much… So naturally, the last thing Sonoko had expected was for these two words to come out of his mouth:

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Sonoko."

"No."

"Huh…Why?"

"Where's the ring?! Where's the poetic speech about your love for me and what about the kneeling? That's the basics! You can't expect me to say "yes" if you haven't done any of those things!? It wouldn't be a proper proposal without them!" Sonoko huffed, with a glare that said: _you'd think he'd have learnt by now, after more than ten years together._

Seeing Sonoko spewing in anger at the lackluster proposal … Shinichi couldn't contain his mirth and burst out laughing. _'She's so fun to tease.'_

"I knew you would say that." At that moment, a melody started filling the room. The string band began playing a different tune and, departing from their usual roles, the waiters began swaying to the music, pairing off to a coordinated dance moves as the singer started singing:

When I see your face

There's not a thing I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole word stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

As the song trailed off, Shinichi took out a small velvet blue box out of his pocket, and kneeled on one leg in front of Sonoko. The soft melody lingered in the background.

"Sonoko, the first time I set my eyes on you, it was my first day at kindergarten, where you stood up for your friend, your eyes lit up in righteous fury. Those eyes had set my heart strumming ever since. And ever since that day, my love for you grew the more I got to know you.

"You're loyal, and fun to be with, and most of all, you understand me. All the while, you stood strong as your own person. You pulled me out when I went in too deep, and pushed me to become a better person. Without you, I'd only be a shadow of the man I am today. It's my luck and my privilege, to be able to stand by you today.

"I love you. I am in love with you. And I will always love you for eternity.

"Suzuki Sonoko, would you grant me the honour of being your lawfully wedded husband?"

The onslaught of squeals was the only answer Shinichi received before being tackled to the ground by a very happy Sonoko.

* * *

Owari

Song from Bruno Mars "Just the way you are"

Definitions

Sensei: teacher

Ba'rou: stupid/idiot

Otaku: geek

Chibi: mini

Hai: yes

Hakase: Professor

Keibu: Inspector

Occhan: Uncle

Neechan: Sister


End file.
